


The Lion King-The Rule Of Scar

by dncarver



Series: The Lion King Movie Universe [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dncarver/pseuds/dncarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Theories on what happened prior the first movie, through the first movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly my theories on Scar, Zira, and TLK in general and is in no way cannon. I don't care if you agree or not, I don't care about all the reasons it is "wrong" or anything else really. But I will say now that even though I call Nala's father "Ni" it's not really the same lion as in the book. I saw the name on some family tree/theory thing when I first started thinking about what my TLK universe would look like and used the name even though the character has since developed into something other than what the books say. Moving on...
> 
> I will say this now I include semi-cannon along with the cannon and my OCs so yeah don't get to mad at me if you don't like them I have warned you.
> 
> TLK and all associated belongs to Disney and associates.
> 
> I have pictures of what I think all characters look like/most ocs on my deviant account http://shade1193.deviantart.com/

“Wait!” The dark lion whispered as he watched the lioness racing away from their homeland, “Please...Sarafina...don’t go...I’m sorry.”

Taka, the dark lion, was the second son to King Ahadi and Queen Uru. He wasn’t the heir apparent, that title belonged to his brother Muffasa. Taka had always been overshadowed by Muffasa. That had been a sore point in Taka’s life for a long time. The only one who never seemed to compare him to his _perfect_ brother was Sarafina. Even the hyenas, though their comparisons were different, did as well. They were what the fight had been over. Sarafina did not like the hyenas, much like the rest of the pride. She had told Taka that if he did not stop seeing them she would take it up with his father. Taka had lost his temper. He had not meant to strike her. He had been turning around to face her as he yelled that it was none of her business since he had heard her talking about leaving with Sarabi, his paw out stretched when it connected with the lioness’s cheek. It had not been a hard hit, more shocking than painful really, but it was enough to shake the lioness’s faith as she whispered that he was just like them before turning to run.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed after that. Sarafina had not even sent word back to the pridelands. Many assumed that she had been attacked by the hyenas though Scar, as Taka went by now, knew that she had not been. He had grown even more reclusive since the day his best friend had left. He had spent more and more time with the laughing hyenas, he did not practically like them but they kept his mind off Sarafina. Even if the presentation of Simba, Muffasa’s heir, did make him long for his own cubs with dark turquoise eyes.

Scar had gotten into an argument with Muffasa after the presentation and was sulking his way across the pridelands. His lean frame easily hidden in the grasses as he walked the border towards the elephant graveyard when he heard a strange noise. He lifted his head and looked around his green eyes burning bright with alertness when he saw a figure approaching fast. As it got closer he realized it was a lioness with a cub in her mouth and another not far behind her. She was watching behind her and did not see the stunned lion and standing right in her path. She collided with the dark lion and they tumbled over each other. The cub had slipped from her mouth and began mewing pathetically as its mother looked down into Scar’s eyes.

“Taka,” The lioness said breathlessly. She was panting heavily and Scar could feel her strong muscles as he stared up into the dark turquoise eyes that had haunted him since she left.

“Sarafina,” He said just as breathlessly. He felt a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

“Nala! Zira!” She yelped suddenly leaping away from a now very confused Scar. He turned his head still on his back and watched as she nuzzled a small cub who mewed pitifully while another cub pressed tightly to Sarafina’s side staring at scar with bright red eyes. Sarafina kept glancing around with fear in her eyes.

“What are you doing here,” Scar asked as bitterness filled him upon seeing the small cub that was hers but not his, “Where’s their father?”

“Oh Taka,” Sarafina said as tears sprung to her eyes as she sobbed, “I didn’t know where...where else to go...The pride...they didn’t want Ni, Nala’s father, to have me for a mate. When they found out about Nala they threatened us. His dad...he...decided to lead...a...a revolt against the king...Zira...she...we feared her life may be in danger...I was hoping Mufasa would be king by now and accept us but we came across hyenas. And...Ni...then...and...He’s dead!”

At this her tears burst from her eyes and her dry heaving sobs turned into heart wrenching wet sobs as she sank to the ground and buried her head into her paws next to the once again crying cub. The other cub, Zira’s lip quivered but she withheld her tears pressing herself tighter against Sarafina’s side. Scar felt joy that his hyenas had gotten rid of anyone who dared touch _his_ Sarafina but seeing her so distressed pulled at his heart he did not know he still had. He hated seeing his Sarafina so broken and unlike the young lioness from his memories. Unsure what to do he curled up beside her and laid his head upon hers making what he hoped were calming sounds as he stared into the weary red eyes of Zira.

“Come on,” Scar said as he reached down and picked up the cub from her mother’s paws, who quieted immediately after Sarafina had stopped shaking with sobs. She looked up at him with tears streaking her face. She was obviously confused so he jerked his head, though gently with the cub in his mouth, towards priderock.  She stood shakily, glanced at Zira, and leaned against the dark lion as they made their way towards the rock they shared so many memories of.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Mufasa,” Uru stood before her oldest son with sorrow filled eyes, disappointment etched on every line of her face, “You didn’t.”

“Mother,” Mufasa sighed knowing this confrontation was unavoidable, “He didn’t come to Simba’s presentation. You can’t expect me to let Scar...”

“Taka. His name is Taka and he’s your brother,” the red lioness interrupted the golden lion, “I’m sure he had a reason.”

“Mother,” Mufasa tried again looking up at his mother. He was going to tell her that her little _Taka_ was simply unreasonable anymore and he could only take so much. But as he looked into his mother’s eyes his heart broke for her and he knew he could not tell her that he did not think his brother would ever get along with him. Mufasa sent a last glance towards the den where his mate and son slept before returning his gaze to his mother again, “I’ll talk with him again. I’ll apologize for what I said.”

“Thank you Mufasa,” Uru smiled as she embraced her oldest son, “Family is so important.”

“Yes, mother,” Mufasa barely resisted rolling his eyes at the statement Uru had been telling his brother and himself since before they could remember when they would start fighting, “I know. I’ll go find...what in the world?”

Uru turned at her son’s clear confusion to see a red brown lion approaching priderock with a cream lioness by his side and a tawny cub padding alongside them. Uru blinked with her oldest son as they realized the lion was the lion they had just been discussing, with a cub swinging from his mouth no less. Mufasa did not recognize the lioness with his brother and that set him on edge. He knew his brother was upset about being pushed further away from inheriting the thrown but he did not want to believe he would bring a stranger so close to his nephew, risk the life of an innocent cub. And the cubs he could see were something else. As Mufasa descended priderock to meet his brother at its base he realized that the cub in Scar’s mouth was barely old enough to have its eyes open. The other cub was older, judging that the lioness was somewhere between Scar’s age and his own Mufasa reasoned that the cub was too old to be hers.

Scar was not sure how Mufasa would react to Sarafina’s return. On one paw she had been a close cub hood friend. On the other their father, the late Ahadi, had been very clear on his rules for rouges, or any lion or lioness that was not from his own pride. They were not welcome. Scar knew that, though she was upset at the loss of her mate, Sarafina would protect little Zira.

“Brother,” Mufasa’s voice was tense as was his stance as red eyes met green. Scar guiltily remembered his fight with Mufasa and realized that could negatively affect Sarafina’s chances if he had put his brother in a foul enough mood. Then he noticed the red ex-queen standing slightly behind her oldest son and he hoped she had calmed him down some.

“Fina,” a timid whisper came from Zira as they stopped and she looked upon the large lion. She huddled behind the lionesses. Seeing the dark lion had been frightening enough after the hyenas but he was small and she thought that if she needed to she could out run him. This lion though was large. She instinctively knew he was a figure of authority, a king, and she remembered what her own father had done to cubs that were not his.

“Mufasa,” Sarafina looked up with watery eyes at the large lion she had grown up with. She watched as recognition lit his eyes, “Please, I know the rules your father had but...please. I’ll do anything. I’ll...”

“Fina,” Mufasa said sharply when the lioness began to get a panicked look in her eyes, he heard her teeth snap together and watched as she trembled. He was not sure what had happened. The pride had been shocked when she disappeared one night with no word to anyone but had accepted it none the less. They all knew her father had sent word for her to return home if she wanted but many, including himself and his mate-to-be, Sarabi, had assumed she would remain with them and become his brother’s mate. He offered her a small smile which was much bigger in his eyes than on his mouth, “Welcome home.”

Those two simple words opened a flood gate of tears again from the emotionally wrought lioness. The two lions were clearly uncomfortable with this out break but their mother came to their rescue. Uru took the sleeping cub from her youngest cub before ushering her returned pride mate and the nervous cub towards the den where they would be embraced by their pride sisters.

The two brothers watched as the lionesses disappeared over the lip of priderock. Mufasa turned to look at his brother who looked back at him with a blank expression as Mufasa raised an eyebrow and attempting to joke, “Is that why you missed Simba’s coronation?”

“You know better than that,” Scar replied flatly, “Didn’t we go through this once already?”

“Scar,” Mufasa closed his eyes and remembered his conversation with his mother. He took a deep breath and released it slowly before locking his eyes with his brother’s, “Look, mother wants us to try to get along.”

“She always has.”

“Let me finish, Tinny,” Mufasa snapped reverting back to cub hood name calling which his brother bared his teeth at but let him continue, “She wants us to get along, the whole family is important thing...I think we should try. Really try Taka, brother, not like when we were cubs but as adults. New life is in the pride lands...can’t we try to start new?”

 

“...” Mufasa feared his brother would throw his offer into his face, and then what would he tell their mother? He was the oldest she expected him to make it work. Scar stared back at his brother. He was thinking about the thrown, and how much he wanted it simply because no one thought he could be king, but then he remembered carrying the small cream cub across the pride lands. He had lost Sarafina once because of his temper and his refusal to let go of that anger, what if this was his second chance? Scar sighed but gave a single curt nod and his brother smiled brightly, “And stop calling me Taka...”

“Taka,” A voice drifted across the plains towards the dark lion who stopped and turned to look at the red lioness who gracefully trotted across the grasses. She smiled at her son who waited for her to catch up before responding.

“Scar, mother, it’s Scar,” Scar told Uru for the umpteenth time.

“No,” Uru shook her head glaring at her son, with steel in her voice, “It’s not. I will never call you that. It’s Taka.”

“Mother...”

“Your name is Taka,” Uru repeated firmly before a sly grin spread upon her face, “Besides you don’t seem to mind when Sarafina says it.”

“MOTHER,” the lion exclaimed feeling his face heat up slightly. The lioness just laughed at him. He laid his ears back on his head and glared at his mother while she smiled at him, “Did you have a reason to seek me out?”

“Yes, actually,” His mother sighed and looked out over the pride lands, “I came to ask you if you’d watch the cubs for a bit while we go hunting. Sarabi and Sarafina are both anxious to return to the hunting party.”

“What about Naanda,” Scar asked referring to Sarabi’s younger sister. Though as he said it Scar wondered if she even liked cubs, her younger twin siblings each had a cub and now so did her older sister.

“She took Sabini and went to meet with the twins, Mega, and Mo,” his mother responded, “You know how much Sabini loves you and Mufasa but sometimes it’s good for her to see her blood brother because...”

“Family is important,” Scar interrupted.

“See, you do listen,” Uru said to her youngest son, “And when they come back Duki and Dwala will be returning with their cubs. I can’t wait to see how much little Malka and Tama have grown. They all are going to be adults before we know it.”

“Zira’s nearly an adult,” Scar looked at his mother, he really didn’t want to watch the cubs, he wanted to visit the graveyard, “She should be able to handle little Simba and Nala.”

 

“She’s still not that steady on her feet,” Scar sighed as his mother looked upon him with pleading eyes. Zira had gotten too close to a crocodile the day before and it had taken a chunk out of her ear. Rafiki had given her some herb or another to dull the pain but it made the young lioness a bit tipsy. He nodded finally and turned to go towards priderock his mother smiling triumphantly next to him. 


End file.
